


Huesos

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bones bottom, Bones need hugs, Canonical Character Death, Discussion, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Guilt bones, Hurt Bones, M/M, Nightmares, POV Bones, Poor Bones, Reconciliation Sex, Top Jim, Unsafe Bones, Worried Jim, self hate
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: Una tragedia trae el pasado oculto de Leonard McCoy a la luz, cómo reaccionará Jim a saber el oscuro pasado del Huesos. Pésimo resumen lo admito





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias Sara Tsuzuki por ser mi beta y  
> Por corregir la historia.
> 
> Aclaración los personajes no son míos solo la trama.
> 
> Este fic es Homenaje a DeForest Kelley que hoy hubiera cumplido 97 años que paz descanse

_Bitácora del Director Oficial Médico Leonard Horatio McCoy_  
  
_Hoy finalmente partimos de la colonia del planeta Verhax, clase M. Necesitaban recursos y atención médica urgente ya que un virus mortal había estado diezmando a la población infantil. Aunque no podía explicar la causa de la enfermedad que los afectaba a ellos y no a los adultos, puse todo mis esfuerzos y los de mi equipo en localizar la cura; pero aunque trabajamos sin descanso durante días, fue en vano. Ayer por la tarde perdimos al último niño que aún sobrevivía en la colonia. Me siento inútil, incapaz. Los padres están desconsolados. Pero aún paso algo peor: algunas horas después desarrollamos un maldito antídoto. Cuando ya era demasiado tarde._  
  
Fin de la bitácora.  
  
Al terminar de dictar la bitácora a la computadora sentí el peso del silencio de mi oficina. Excepto por la emergencia en el planeta que aún orbitamos, no hubo mayor movimiento en la bahía médica este día. El silencio trae a mi mente los rostros desconsolados de los padres. Es inútil. Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas, pero, al mismo tiempo, siento tanta rabia, ira y frustración…. Otra vez se repiten los hechos, el destino me alcanza incluso en medio del espacio, arroja en mi rostro una vez más su mueca burlona y siento un terrible odio hacia mí mismo, como no lo sentía desde que maté a mi padre. Pasaron años antes de volver a encontrar la paz, de dejar atrás las pesadillas constantes, pero creo que de ahora en adelante sé que no harán más que renovarse y aumentar. Peor aún, Jim no sabe que soy el culpable de la muerte de mi padre. No puedo decírselo, me dejaría de amar, cómo podría amar a alguien que tiene las manos manchadas de sangre por su torpeza, pero muchas veces es sólo su amor el que me sostiene en momentos como este, el que impide que pierda toda esperanza…Sé que no merezco el amor del Capitán, desconoce mi oscuro pasado, y ahora además, tengo el peso de las cientos de pequeñas vidas que se han perdido por mi incompetencia.  
  
Ensimismado en mis pensamientos negativos, no sentí a tiempo las manos que se deslizaban por mi cintura sino hasta que me rodearon, lo que me arrancó un grito de susto pues pensé que eran las pequeñas manos de niños aferrándome con fuerza, amenazando con castigarme por mi ineptitud. Pero al volverme enseguida, veo que es Jim, mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-Vaya Huesos, no sabías que te espantarías tan fácil – me dice, sin soltarme, pero luego su rostro se ensombrece y me observa con preocupación por que las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas – ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien, Huesos?  
  
\- Por supuesto que no estoy bien Jim, como quieres que lo esté si he matado a los niños de toda una población– me desesperé mientras me mesaba los cabellos con las manos. Alcé nuevamente la vista y pude ver como su preocupación cambiaba a seriedad.

  
\- No fue tu culpa, Huesos. Deja de acusarte, fue la plaga del planeta la que causó ésta tragedia – dijo en modo de capitán, pero yo seguía enojado.

  
\- Si hubiera encontrado la cura a tiempo esos niños ahora podrían estar vivos ¿No lo ves Jim?!!

  
\- Huesos, no podías hacer nada… Leonard, ellos ya estaban muy graves y muy enfermos, no se podía hacer nada más. – continuó hablándome con firmeza, y yo me separo de sus brazos y me levanto de mi silla, furioso.

  
-¡Se hubiera podido evitar el sufrimientos de los padres, James, no lo entiendes! – contesté, y veo como Jim trata de acercarse más a mí, pero yo doy un paso atrás.

  
-Lo entiendo Huesos, pero cómo te dije no se podía hacer nada. Los papás lo han comprendido y no te culpan, realmente. Aunque su dolor es muy profundo, el antídoto que desarrollaste servirá para evitar otra tragedia cuando nuevos niños nazcan. – Sus palabras hacen que me enfurezca más, y más aún cuando lo dice así, tranquilo, como si un hijo se pudiera remplazar en seguida. Enceguecido, lanzo mi puño contra Jim y le doy en la mejilla y lo único que me detiene de continuar es la mirada asombrada, dolorida, del hombre que amo. Veo su rostro enojado, y por un momento pienso que me va a devolver el golpe, pero Jim sólo se limita a hablarme.  
  
\- Es suficiente Doctor McCoy, no voy a tolerar más su comportamiento. Por ahora pasará a confinamiento en su habitación y se quedará allí el tiempo que yo decida. ¿Comprende? Christine y M´Benga se harán cargo de su turno. – me dijo fríamente.  
  
-Sí, capitán. – Todo mi coraje había desaparecido ante la vista de su mirada herida. Mi respuesta careció de todo el ardor furioso de minutos antes. Caminé por los pasillos de la nave rumbo a mi habitación agachado, avergonzado de haber golpeado a Jim, el amor de mi vida, en un estúpido arrebato. Nunca me perdonaría el haberlo golpeado, ni olvidaré esa mirada fría en sus ojos color avellana.  
  
Cuando llegué a mi cuarto lo primero que hice fue sacar el Brandy Sauriano. Me serví un trago generoso que me ayudara a sacar el dolor que siento, por los niños y por Jim, que por esa discusión quizá lo haya perdido para siempre…

  
Tras varias horas y copas más alimentando mi frustración, traté de quitármela de encima tirando todo lo que estaba sobre los muebles, haciendo un caos de mi habitación. Fuí al baño y al verme en el espejo descubro que soy un desastre: tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, ensombreciendo y agrisando mis pupilas azules; tenía ojeras, y mi pelo era un desastre… me enojo más aún, y sin darme cuenta llevo mi puño al espejo rompiéndolo en un instante, para luego observar fascinado como la sangre corría por mi mano, y siento en mi ensombrecido espíritu que es bueno sentir algo de dolor físico más que psicológico. Decidí dejarlo sangrar, ya que no merezco un regenerador dérmico y más después de todo el daño que he hecho. Me siento agotado y cansado de todo lo ocurrido el día de hoy, así que me voy a la cama sin quitarme el uniforme médico y caigo dormido en unos segundos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias Sara Tsuzuki por ser mi beta y  
> Por corregir la historia.
> 
> Aclaración los personajes no son míos solo la trama.
> 
> Este fic es Homenaje a DeForest Kelley que hoy hubiera cumplido 97 años que paz descanse.

_Estaba en un hospital, el mismo hospital en el que estuve cuando decidí darle fin a la vida de mi padre porque sufría por su enfermedad, pero en lugar de David, estaba en la camilla mi dulce hija Joanna, agonizando, y eso llenó de lágrimas mis ojos._  
  
_-Papi, no es tu culpa – me decía Jo, mientras yo tomaba sus manos con las mías y mis lágrimas caían en ellas._

  
_-Sí lo es mi niña, no puedo salvarte – contesté con el corazón roto viendo que tenía la misma enfermedad de los niños, y yo no había encontrado aún la cura para esa maldita enfermedad._

_  
-Pero si salvarás a otros niños papi y por eso estoy orgullosa de ser tu hija – me contestó y yo la retuve hasta que los monitores comenzaron su chillido mortal que anunciaba que estaba muerta, y yo rompí en llanto._

_  
\- ¡Joanna no me dejes! – Le rogué una y otra vez,, hasta que el escenario cambió, y ahora estaba en la habitación de papá._

  
_-Leonard, duele mucho, por favor has que se detenga ese dolor – me dijo con voz quebrada mientras yo sujetaba su mano, fuerte._

_  
-No puedo, papá – conteste sin poder detener las lágrimas._

  
- _Por favor hijo, duele mucho – me insiste, y yo solo me limito a verlo con un gran dolor en mi pecho, y sin darme cuenta llevo un aparato para quitarle la vida a lado de su cama y lo conecto para después apretar unos botones y minutos después mi padre está muerto.  
_

_-¡Papa, Jo, lo siento tanto por favor perdónenme!! – dije entre gritos y sollozos hasta que escucho como una voz me llama desde lejos._

-¡Huesos, despierta estás teniendo pesadillas! – dijo la voz de Jim y eso hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias Sara Tsuzuki por ser mi beta y  
> Por corregir la historia.
> 
> Aclaración los personajes no son míos solo la trama.
> 
> Este fic es Homenaje a DeForest Kelley que hoy hubiera cumplido 97 años que paz descanse.

Veo que estoy en mi habitación, que está arreglada después de mi arrebato y frente a mí está Jim, quien me mira con preocupación en su rostro aún magullado por el golpe que le di. Siento una inmensa culpabilidad, miro el cuarto de baño y los cristales ya no estaban en el suelo: al parecer reparó el vidrio. Finalmente veo que mi mano ya estaba curada, por lo que debo suponer que Jim usó el renegador dérmico.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? – pregunté roncamente y veo que Jim me pasa un vaso de agua y yo le agradezco con la mirada.

  
-5 horas, Huesos – respondió. Yo solo abro los ojos sorprendido, pues no esperaba dormir tanto – ¿Por qué te haces daño, Leonard? – Jim cambió el tema, y yo lo miro serio y triste.  
  
-No sé de lo que hablas Jim – me hago el tonto aún sabiendo que no lo voy a engañar fácilmente.

  
-¿Lo que le pasó a tu mano no es hacerte daño, Huesos? – cruzó sus brazos – Y qué decir de tus pesadillas. Te estás atormentando, dime qué te sucede… sé que es grave porque recibí un derechazo de tu parte – me dice dirigiendo su mano a su mejilla magullada, y yo solo agacho la cabeza, avergonzado.  
  
-Es mi culpa y merezco esto, James; merezco hacerme daño por fallarle a esos niños… y perdóname por golpearte. Se que lo que hice no fue correcto, solo que me dolió que dijeras, que expresaras… en mi rabia sentí que decías que sería fácil remplazar a los niños por otros nuevos rápidamente ya teniendo la cura – conteste con voz baja pero sus manos llegan a mis mejillas y hacen que mire a sus ojos de avellana.  
  
-Huesos, ya te dije no fue tu culpa que murieran los niños, ellos ya estaban muy enfermos y tu diste lo mejor de ti para salvarlos, no te acuses más…. no es tu culpa mi amor, deja de hacerte daño por qué me duele verte así – me contestó dando un beso en mi frente, pero yo siento que no puedo recibir su cariño, después de todo soy un asesino.  
  
-No, yo no merezco estar contigo James, después de lo que te hice… ¡te golpeé, maldición!! Yo nunca te había golpeado en mi vida, no te merezco, soy un terrible médico – me levante de la cama mirándolo y vi una sonrisa triste en su rostro.  
  
-Fue un accidente, Leonard. Comprendí después que lo hiciste por qué estabas enojado contigo mismo y no sabias cómo enfrentar tus sentimientos, y te perdono Huesos, ¿sabes por qué? – me pregunta, y yo solo niego con la cabeza, arrepentido, y el me da una sonrisa que no merezco –. Porque te amo, Leonard Horatio McCoy, y siempre lo haré. Desde que nos conocimos… ¿recuerdas cómo llegaste a mi, todo nervioso, presentándote como mi OCM? Y me has salvado de todas las situaciones en que corremos peligro. Tú siempre estás conmigo, Huesos, y te lo agradezco mucho, y para nada eres un terrible doctor, eres mi OCM y estoy orgulloso que lo seas, Leonard. – Él sonríe yo me quedo paralizado por sus palabras, pero aún así, una parte de mi cabeza me dice que no merezco su amor, especialmente por mi padre, porque lo asesiné.  
  
-Igual no te merezco por qué soy un asesino…. no merezco tu amor, Capitán – contesté con voz quebrada y el me mira serio otra vez.  
  
-Leonard, ya te dije que no es tu culpa lo de los niños – me contesta cansado de dar vueltas por el mismo tema.  
  
-No estoy hablando de los niños, James – contesté grave y mirando fijamente sus ojos que ahora están confundidos.  
  
-¿Entonces de qué estás hablando? Yo te conozco Leonard y sé que no eres un asesino – me contesta acercándose, pero yo me alejo de el.  
  
-No me conoces lo suficiente, Capitán – respondí mientras comenzaba a caminar como animal enjaulado.  
  
-Entonces explícate Leonard, necesito saber por qué dices que eres un asesino.  
  
-¡Porque yo maté a mi propio padre! ¿estás contento ahora, Jim? – grité por fin aquellas palabras que estaban ocultas desde hacía años, y James me miró, incrédulo.  
  
-¿Qué? - preguntó confundido.  
  
-Como lo oyes, yo maté a mi padre… estaba sufriendo mucho y el pidió que lo matara, que ya no quería sufrir; en aquel entonces no había una cura para su enfermedad, así que le concedí su último deseo y lo maté, James; ¿y sabes? el peor de los casos es que, meses después ¡encontraron la maldita cura, Jim! y yo siempre vivo con la culpa de que si no hubiera matado a mi padre, ahora mismo estaría vivo…. ¡por esto no merezco se amado, Jim! – confesé sintiéndo nuevas lágrimas en mis ojos y viendo cómo James procesaba la noticia, y antes de que me diera cuenta, siento sus manos que me abrazaban con fuerza a él….Yo trato de luchar para que me suelte, pero es imposible por sus maravilloso brazos musculosos, así que ocultó mi cabeza en su pecho y sigo sollozando.

  
-Huesos ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes, desde que nos vimos por primera vez? – me preguntó sacando mi cabeza de su pecho y mirándome con ojos tristes.  
  
-Porque tenía miedo de perder tu amistad, James, por eso lo oculté. ¿Quién sería amigo de un asesino? – contesté tímidamente y Jim me mira enojado de nuevo.  
  
-Jamás vuelvas a decir eso. Lo que hiciste fue por qué tu padre estaba muy mal, y fue su última voluntad, así que no digas eso, Huesos, y si me lo hubieras dicho desde antes… yo siempre iba estar para ti en tus momentos difíciles, me debías haber dicho eso antes y no hubieras llevado esta carga solo durante todos estos años, Leonard. No imagino todo este dolor guardado en tu corazón… – Jim terminó sus emotivas palabras dándome un beso en mi frente yo lo miro, los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
  
-Lo siento Jim, no quería preocuparte con mis problemas. Ya de por sí tú tienes los tuyos, no quería que también te preocuparas por los míos – conteste tristemente y veo como me da una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-Siempre me preocuparé por ti… Porque te amo, Huesos y no me importa tu pasado. Estoy orgulloso de ti porque aguantaste esta carga tú solo, pero ahora me tienes a mí, Leonard, ya no estás solo, confía en mí – Lo miré asombrado, pensando en todo lo que hemos vivido, y sé que él no me dejará solo nunca… como cuando le dije que me dejara en ese planeta helado después de nos acusaran injustamente y el se negó a dejarme allí.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias Sara Tsuzuki por ser mi beta y  
> Por corregir la historia.
> 
> Aclaración los personajes no son míos solo la trama.
> 
> Este fic es Homenaje a DeForest Kelley que hoy hubiera cumplido 97 años que paz descanse

Sé que debo confiar en él, acerco mi cara a centímetros de la suya le respondo.  
  
-Por supuesto que confío en ti, James – confesé antes de llevar mis labios a los suyos, y el corresponde ansioso el beso, acercándome más a el si es posible, y yo comienzo a desvestirlo y él al mismo tiempo me desviste, hasta dejar nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Me llevó cuidadosamente a la cama y me acostó suavemente, comenzando a besar todo mi cuerpo, y yo gimoteaba de placer por sus maravillosos dedos acariciando mi cuerpo y llevándolos a mi miembro para acariciarlo – Oh James… – contesté gimiendo su nombre.  
  
-Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes – dijo burlándose de mí y dándome un gran beso que me dejó sin palabras.  
  
-Muy gracioso Capitán, pero ¿puedes follarme ahora? no creo aguantar mucho tiempo más… – contesté apenas sacando las palabras y él me sonríe.  
  
-Ah Leonard, pensé que eras Doctor y no un adicto al gran Capitán James Tiberius Kirk – se ríe, y yo solo lo fulmino con la mirada.  
  
-¡James, o me follas en este instante o voy a usar las hipospray desde hoy hasta que seamos viejos! – contesté enfurecido y eso le quitó la sonrisa de la cara para mirarme aterrado. Yo solo sonrío: una sonrisa real que no había tenido desde lo qué pasó en el planeta.  
  
-Como usted mande, Capitán Huesos. – me besó, antes de untarse dos dedos con el lubricante que estaba en el cajón de mi muro, y comenzó a meter uno de sus dos dedos, haciéndome gemir de placer.  
  
-Oh… Jim te amo… – contesté jadeando cuando sentí su dedo en mi próstata y oigo que se ríe de mí antes de meter un segundo dedo y comienza a moverlos y me hacen ver las estrellas.  
  
-Yo también te amo, Leonard –me besa antes de quitar sus dedos de mi interior, sacándome un gemido; él me sonríe inocentemente y se levanta de inmediato para untarse el pene y comienza a meterlo con mucho cuidado, sacándome gemidos de placer cuando entró por completo.  
  
-Ohh...James – gemí y agarré su cabeza para poder besarnos, mientras nos movíamos despacio, para después él embestir con fuerza.  
  
-¿Te gusta, Huesos? – me pregunta, y yo solo pude asentir llevando de nuevo mis labios a los suyos.  
  
-Te amo tanto, Jim… – contesté jadeando de placer cuando su pene toco mi próstata y hizo que viera más estrellas, y solo escuche sus risas por mi reacción y entonces lleva su mano a mi miembro y lo acaricia sacándome más gemidos de placer.  
  
-Amo esos sonidos qué haces, Leonard, me vuelves loco mi amor - me confesó besándome completamente, yo estaba perdido en estas maravillosas sensaciones que me produce James, no iba aguantar por mucho tiempo más. Viendo mi mirada de placer, Jim susurra en mi oreja: –córrete mi amor que yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado –con voz sensual, y eso hizo que me corriera rápidamente, gritando su nombre, y enseguida él también se corrió.  
  
Cuando se terminaron nuestros orgasmos se separó lentamente, y se acostó a un lado de la cama, atrayéndome a su fuerte pecho, y yo coloqué mi cabeza donde se escuchaba su acelerado corazón.  
  
-Tener sexo de reconciliación es lo mejor que pudieron inventar ¿no es así Huesos? – me dijo luego de rato. Yo solo lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.  
  
\- Si tú lo dices Jim, pero aún así tú quieres estar conmigo, después de lo que te confesé de mi padre – dije inseguro y con temor. James me sonríe aunque su voz es tono de mando.  
  
-Por supuesto que quiero estar contigo y no me importa tu pasado, te lo dije antes, terco Doctor McCoy, te amo. – me regañó antes de darme un pequeño beso en la frente y yo suspiré feliz en su pecho.  
  
-Gracias Jim, yo también te amo – sonreí, pero mi sonrisa se va cuando observó que su cara sigue con el moretón, y rápido me separo de sus brazos y el me miré confundido y yo voy por el regenerador y curo su mejilla, sacando pequeños gemidos de Jim. En segundos la marca de su mejilla ha desaparecido y yo sonrío antes dejar el regenerador en la mesa y me vuelvo a acurrucar en su pecho –así está mejor y siento mucho haberte golpeado, Jim – confesé arrepentido.  
  
-Lo sé, Huesos y yo te perdono, pero ahora durmamos un poco que hoy a sido un día agotador – contestó bostezando y yo sonrío.  
  
-Si Capitán –pero antes de dormirnos, Jim me mira y me sonríe.  
  
-Te amo Leonard y siempre estaré contigo –y me da un beso y yo le correspondo.  
  
-Yo también te amo James – dije antes de dormirme en sus brazos con una sonrisa en mi rostro.  
  
Quizás hoy no fue un mal día… no pude de salvar a los niños de ese planeta, pero a pesar de que me culpé por sus muertes, James me ayudó a comprender que hice todo lo posible. Sé que tendré estas pesadillas de no poder salvarlos, pero James siempre estará aquí para espantarlas. Y pensando también que me iba rechazar por saber yo maté a mi padre, me sorprendió bastante que ahora quiere cargar esta culpa conmigo. Estoy agradecido de tener a mi Capitán a mi lado y se que juntos vamos a superar lo que va pase en el futuro.

Fin


End file.
